


Servants Will Play

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fanart, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Art. Spoilers for the fall of Xerxes (sort of), masturbation, visible genitalia, snark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servants Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [](http://fma-fuh-q.livejournal.com/profile)[**fma_fuh_q**](http://fma-fuh-q.livejournal.com/)'s Hohenheim round. Thanks to [](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/profile)[**bob_fish**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/) for the beta. :3


End file.
